Fabled Love
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Series of oneshots that are with creatures. For those who love demon and monster pairings check this out for we have the bigest amount in one place. No yaoi. Visit my site for more pics homepage. Furry or Anthro porn
1. Chapter 1

**Fabled Love**

By The Obsidian Blade/Killjoy3000

Disclaimer-Neither Killjoy3000 or I own Naruto or anything that may come out of our sick minds. If we did, then we would not be on this site and we would be cookoo bucks rich.

Warning-will become weird and awkward methods of sex so you are warned!

Chapter one-the cockatrice

Naruto stood in the sands outside Sunagakure with very loose clothing. Sweat covered his body as he made his trek back to the village. The afternoon sun was baking him, making him relieved that he decided to wear light clothing that actually brothe. The clothes he consisted of a mesh shirt over a black tank top and shorts.

His body was that of eighteen years old. His muscles were lean and showed. His height was just one inch short of being six foot and his features had become more chiseled, making him look more like his dad. As a side effect of having the Kyuubi in the seal for so long, his whisker markings had actually darkened and became thicker, more predominant then they were when he was younger and his eyes had gained slits like a fox's own orbs.

He looked around, staring at the sand as it shimmered in the sunlight. He remembered why he was here for two years, staying with the Godaime Kazekage. It was almost like a nightmare that plagued him every time he closed his eyes.

_Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, looking around at all the shops that were still open at late night. Every last one of the shop owners glared at him, not liking his presence at all. He guessed he was the only blemish in the city now really. With the Uchiha clan gone and dead and the undercover ROOT units having semen samples and the Akatsuki gone, he was the only problem in their eyes._

_Sakura hated his guts now. The reason is because he killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End. It was not something that he was proud of. When Naruto came back with the brooding teen's limp body in hand, she cried out for his blood, lunging at him with a kunai in hand. If it was not for Gaara and his siblings being there, Naruto would be dead. From that moment on, there was no Team Seven._

_The Akatsuki was taken care with some help from Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and some smaller nations that helped him finance everything. Iwa and Kumo came as a surprise as all Konoha Nins were told that the two villages hated Konoha's guts. But they helped. Naruto guessed that they helped because Orochimaru had crossed them before and led them down a hole. But they helped in the down fall of sound and Akatsuki, taking down the main bases of operations and leaving no enemy survivors that had the choice of doing what they did._

_Now Naruto was walking and the 'only blemish' on the world today. Almost everyone in the village wanted the blonde container dead. The ones that wanted him dead only saw the past and saw Naruto as the phantom of time, reminding them of what was lost in the rampage Kyuubi went on._

_Naruto placed his hands on the doors to the Hokage's tower before pushing the open. Tsunade had said that she wanted to see him for some kind of mission. He wanted to know as soon as possible, hoping that it was to leave the village if only for a little bit. He could not take the village anymore. He needed out and it needed to be soon._

_Tsunade sighed as she looked at the desk in front of her. There on the desk was a manila folder with a forged mission. What the mission was for was to play recon around Suna as they seemed to be having gang problems and they did not know who was in it. Part of the mission was true but normally they would use someone from Suna as they were supposed to be trusted._

_The reason why she was giving him the mission was because she did not want to see him die. The council was calling for his head on the grounds of two things. One was that he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and if he died that monster would die. The reason they said that was because if there was another threat like the Akatsuki then they would not be able to collect all the Bijuu and they would be in the clear._

_The next was something that has been something that they had been throwing out for a while and I was the death of Uchiha Sasuke. The reason is because he was to be used as a breeding stalk for all and give back the strongest clan. But Tsunade knew that was just a gimmick as a child with black hair and coal black eyes was just born, something that she was going to protect and keep an eye out for as she did not want the child to be tainted._

_Her head rose as she watched Naruto enter, seeing him slowly close the door. Her eyes had a solemn look to them as she watched him sat down. The look did not go unnoticed by the younger blonde as he looked at her. "Uhm, baa-chan, why do you look like that and I thought you had a mission for me."_

_She shook her head as she gripped the folder in front of her and tossed it at the blonde container. Her face reverted to what it usually was before turning around, not wanting to talk to him to much, knowing that if they spoke too long then she would miss him to much._

"_The mission is a simple recon mission," she spoke out, trying not to add to much emotion to her voice. "There have been some gang related activities in Suna so we are sending you there to take a look. Since we do not know who is in or not, the mission is classified as a high B to low A rank mission. And the reason why we are sending you is because of the fact that they do not know who is in and is not so an outsider with no affiliations would do nicely."_

_Naruto nodded before looking at the folder in his hands. The papers said that he was to be at Suna by six in the morning so he should hurry to pack up and leave. He was glad that it would take his mind off of Konoha so that was a plus in his mind. With little else to do, the blonde walked out, hurrying to his apartment to leave._

_Naruto sighed as he started out of the village at a dead sprint, wanting to leave he village as soon as possible. What he failed to realize was that someone was watching his movements. The eyes stared at disbelief as he watched the blonde run before smirking. The kid was going to die._

_Naruto landed at the border between Kawa no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. The border was easy to distinguish due to the fact that on one side there were trees and a large river and on the other, it was just desert. It was a sudden change but he could deal with it._

_Naruto was about to step forward before he heard someone laugh. "You know, I never thought that the son of the Yondaime could run so fast," a male voice came out, coming from behind him. Naruto turned around to see a tall man with standard Iwa gear, having the right sleeve cut off like most Iwa Nin did. The only difference between most normal Iwa Nin and the man was that his headband had a large scratch_

"_So, why are you following me?" Naruto asked. "Got a grudge against the world because you were too late to sign the board for joining the Akatsuki?"_

_The Iwa Nin growled, settling into a stance while holding his, noting that Naruto was doing something similar. "You know, with your head, I will be welcomed back to Iwa with welcome arms Namikaze."_

_Naruto cocked his head to the side as he looked at the man. "I thought that the nice lady you guys call the Tsuchikage had said no Naruto hunting?" Naruto asked, his voice having the oh so familiar fox like mirth that he used in battle so many times before._

_The Iwa Nin growled as he leapt at Naruto, trying to kill the teen for speaking highly of an Iwa traitor like the present Tsuchikage. She had diminished the country into making a peace treaty with Konoha. They were supposed to rule the world with an iron fist, not make peace with any one and yet the bitch ruined it. The blonde container in front of his path was going to die and she would be the next to fall._

The fight ended with the Iwa Nin's death and a passed out Naruto. Sure, if Naruto did not rush things on getting to the border he would have one but Naruto rushed and so he gets to wake up with and IV machine hooked up and the annoying smell of antibacterial disinfectants and hospital food. That was one of the worst weeks ever as he got scolded not by only the current Kazekage who was Gaara but also by Temari. It sucked getting scolded by that woman as she often used her fan to beat sense into people.

The original mission that he was sent on was still in progress. The limit was indefinite so he had no idea when the mission was over. All he really did know was that he was still a ways from figuring out who is who. But he did know that the roots ran up deep into the council. In fact, there were three that were guilty so far and were selling info to Kiri, an area that was still sketchy on high grounds.

He shook his head. He needed to keep his head on training, not the past. Naruto looked at the gourd at his right side before taking up in his hands. His eyes glowed an icy blue as he felt the water start to spin around and cool. Water started to condensate around the gourd before the gourd shattered into bits. The water started to form along with that Rasengan that went on through the gourd, solidifying into ice.

However, it only lasted a few seconds before Naruto felt some cuts along his arm from stray shards that flew off the Rasengan. Naruto kept his focus, trying to keep the sphere sufficient on its own. Before he could make a move, the sphere disappeared and the shards went after Naruto in full circle, mainly attacking the right arm. The cuts started to heal rapidly.

Naruto sighed before starting to curse up a storm. That was his last gourd that he had on him and he would have to go back to Suna to get some more. If he did that he would not be allowed out of the village as he had already been in and out seven times. Each time he came back after the third time he got scolded by Temari before getting hit upside the head for using the village gate like a barn door as she told him.

He sighed as he shook his head, falling back to the ground. He could not go back with his arm in the condition it was in. it was not as bad as the Rasenshuriken but it still stung like a bitch. And he knew it would take a little while to get healed, something that he loathed.

Terra ran after her prey with a quickness. Her prey was a simple rabbit that ran around wild. The rabbit looked so juicy with its brown fur and his long ears. She just wanted to eat the thing and be on her way back to her cave that was near by.

That was until she caught site of a human male. Being a cockatrice, her first act of nature was to run away but she could not help but look at the blonde. He looked so damn delicious to her. So much in fact that it was making her question. Then something out of the ordinary happened, or at least to her. She let out an outrageous amount of pheromones, catching the blonde teen's attention. When she saw his eyes look directly at her, she started to run, fearing his reaction.

Naruto turned his head to the direction of what he felt. He could feel something turning in his mind, telling him to go after the scent that he smelled. That smell that he could almost taste intoxicated his mind like a plague, almost as if it was clouding his mind. It was an almost euphoric smell.

But what he caught sight of was something that he would forever engrave into his mind. She had long dark brown hair that reached down to the middle of her slim back. The feathers that were perched on her head and on the sides of her neck were a glorious red. Her eyes were a shiny jades as she eyed him with a curious gaze. Her feathers that made up her wings and parts of her legs were a deep brown. The scales around her sexy thighs were a gleaming red and green, shining in the high sun as she ran away from him after meeting him. He could see her bird like legs kick off the ground, kicking sand into the air as her green lizard like tail swatted the air around her. The one piece that she wore hid her body's skin with in its confines but not her curves that showed beautifully as she ran.

Naruto wanted to run after her for mating reasons. He could hear Kyuubi's voice inside his head. It was urging him to run after the cockatrice, as the red furred fox called it, and mate with her and then discard her like trash. The bastard fox also said that he should do that with all women.

But Naruto shook his head. Sure, he wanted to catch the bird lizard like woman but it was not for the same reasons as the fox. Well, it was slightly that. He could not lie about her being attractive as she was. It was hard for him to think of anything other then her body to be exact. But that was not why he wanted to catch up to her.

He wanted to catch up to her because he was curious. It started out in his mind like an infectious disease, urging for him to understand her. Then it became an obsession in his mind. He needed to figure out what the woman was about and why she was there.

With out a moment's hesitation, he bolted after the cockatrice, knowing where she was heading due to the scent of the large amount of pheromones that she was producing. It would take a complete idiot not to notice the scent. The sand shifted under his feet as he ran in the direction that the cockatrice did.

Terra looked back continuously, trying to see how close the blonde that the blonde she saw earlier. Each time she looked back, he was closer to her and would almost land a touch on her feathers, just stumbling short of them as he fell forward slightly. One time, she felt him grip her tail slightly, allowing it to slip out of his hands in an accidental manner.

Her head said to stop, saying that he would be a good husband for her, but her instincts said no. She knew what his reasons for chasing her were and did not want someone that was not unfaithful to her. That was what her instincts were telling her and she was going to go with them. They have yet to prove her wrong.

Naruto groaned as he strode forward, trying to catch the cockatrice that was in front of him. He could tell that she was leading him somewhere to the caves that the Akatsuki used before but he had no idea why. Maybe she lived there. Maybe she was taking him there so she could feast on his flesh. After all, the cockatrice was a mysterious type of creature that mostly resembled the harpies so they could act like them.

Both of them entered the cave with a quickness before going down the path ways. Before Terra knew it, she was boxed into a corner by the blonde. She was trapped inside her own home with a complete stranger. One thing was for sure though; the stranger never looked so hot before. Maybe it was the sweat glistening off of his exposed tan skin. She instinctively licked her lips at the thought of him being her husband.

Naruto looked at the cockatrice with wonder as he closed in on her. Sure, he looked beautiful at a distance but now, the sight was just intoxicating. He could see the lining of her exposed skin, shining off what little light there was to reflect. Her curves seemed to be more out there and her breasts were anywhere from large Bs to low Cs. Her eyes shined through the dark caves, making there own lights as she stared at him.

She looked at the blonde as he inspected her, making her all the more wetter. The anxiety was starting to hurt her. She needed to mate and it needed to be quick. If she did not do it soon then she was sure that she would die due to being too anxious. As she watched his face come closer, she became even more daring, pushing her head forward.

The two met in a lip lock that would change the course of their lives into an unexpected, but a more of desirable outcome. No one knew how much tat one kiss would start off for the two.

Terra's eyes slowly closed as she felt the warm caverns of Naruto's mouth. She took him by surprise so the likelihood of there being any opposition by his tongue was almost non existent. She could taste him and loved. There was just something about the taste that excited her even more. Her rough tongue rolled against his sharp teeth. Her wings glimmered slightly as the took the shape of arms, feathered with brown up to mid bicep before rolling them over his body, clawing her way at his clothing.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock at first. This was not something that he would expect from her. Eating yes but not kissing. But then there was something that made him melt. Maybe it was her touch but he melted. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her skim frame, touching every curve that he could.

The cockatrice made a desperate attempt to deepen the kiss, moaning into it as she did. The feeling of his hands roaming over her flesh was simply divine. She could not get enough of the feeling. Something inside her was about to snap.

Naruto felt her body push forward, pushing him to the large nest that was behind him. He felt the surprisingly warm. He could feel the brown haired bird, reptile like girl's body run up and down his, making him harder and harder by the second. The feelings that she was enticing from him were like nothing he would ever imagine. Sure, he had read about it and heard people talk about it. But the actual feeling of it was so much more divine than the feeling that was described in the books of smut and what he heard from Jiraiya, said author of the smut. This feeling was also something that was way too far out of his reach.

Terra kept up her kiss attack, stopping every once in a while to take a breath before engulfing his lips in another kiss. She could feel something hard press up against her scaled thighs, making her moan in slight pleasure. She could see herself raising children with him. She could see that he would do anything to take care of her and their children. All she had to do was look into his eyes and she could tell that he would do anything for her.

Her hands started to tug at his shirt, telling the blonde Jinchurki that she wanted it off. His arms lifted as he had their bodies separated slightly to allow her to take the shirt off. Then his mind started to click as she rolled her hands towards his pelvic region. She did not even know his name nor did he know hers. How were they supposed to continue if one did not know the other's name? It was just madness was what it was.

His hands stopped hers from taking off his shorts, making the cockatrice girl look at him in surprise and wonder. His stare was somewhat serious, showing that his control was becoming more evident by the second. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to make love to her before he tried to regain control. That was the way that it was supposed to be.

"Stop," he said in a weak tone, showing that he was not in total control of the situation. He could feel a slight angered look peer at him, telling him to give in or there would be consequences. He looked down at her, knowing that she was going to demand an answer. "W-w-we do-do-don't e-e-e-e-even know ea-ea-ea-each other's name," he said in a stutter, losing the little control that he gained.

She blinked at him for a second or two. The stuttering look on the blonde just made him looks so delicious that she could not even help to nip at his neck, tasting the supple flesh as she marked him temporarily. The permanent mark would go on after she orgasmed with him. Her trail landed at his neck and went to his ear. "My name is Terra," she whispered sensually, having her lips purposely brush against his ear. A smirk grew across her face slightly as she heard him groan in pleasure before she started to nibble on his ears.

He groaned as he felt her caress his ear with her tongue. Why the hell was it so damn hard to stop her from her trying to make love to him? Maybe it was the feeling of her scaled thighs against his own. Maybe it was her tail that coiled around his hand slightly as he caressed the feathery flesh around it. Maybe it was something else but all he knew was that it was just so damn difficult to actually just try to get her off of him. But he knew he was going to have to.

"Please," he groaned out before pushing her off, making her land right on her rump. "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Terra glared at the teen before getting up and glaring Naruto in the face, her jade eyes gaining a red tint to them. Her face was contorted into rage as she looked at him. "Am I that terrible!" she yelled at him. "Am I really that terrible of a fiancé that you would not even acknowledge me in that kind of sense?!"

Naruto looked at the girl with wide eyes. He had no idea that she could scream so loud. But it was what she said that made him shocked. She had declared herself his fiancée. Something that he did not expect from the young cockatrice. Sure, he did not mind being engaged to her as he was no fool to it but it was the actual fact that she made him her s without even knowing who he was.

"No, it's not that," Naruto said weakly, slowly losing his control. He was losing control because he knew he hurt Terra. He knew that he hurt her in the heart and that he had to explain everything. "It is that I have never known you as you. I would like to know you before anything happens between the two of us. I want to know that you wanted this and it was not out of just pleasure."

Terra had a slight glare to her eyes as she looked at Naruto. She wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to hate him with all her heart and call him gay and that she was going to be a lesbian because of him but she could not. The reason why was because he stopped the actions because he was concerned for her. He wanted to know that she wanted it to happen and that she was completely willing and not just out of some instinct that ran through her mind like a storm.

Naruto looked at the brown haired cockatrice, slowly regaining all the control that he had before he caught her. He looked at her with a slight smile before looking outside. He guessed by the shadows that he was running after her for about two hours having another twenty to thirty minutes of kissing and caressing their bodies. If he was started to chase her about noon then it was around two thirty, give or take twenty minutes.

He looked back at Terra with a smile painted onto his vulpine features. "I am Uzumaki Naruto in case you're wondering," he said before starting to leave for the cave exit. He could hear the brown haired woman start to get up and walk towards him but with a quick turn of the head, he motioned her to stay put. "Stay here Terra-chan. I will only be gone for about three hours then I will be back."

Terra grumbled slightly as she sat back down in the nest, saying things like she was hungry or that she wanted to go with her blonde. The last comment made the blonde blush deeply before running out of the cave, trying to get his thoughts off the girl and onto getting the supplies needed for what he was going to do.

It was three hours and thirty minutes before Naruto arrived back in the cave. Terra was starting to get worried about him as night fall came quickly around the dessert. A fire was lit near the nest and her arms had become wings once again. She did not need them to be arms seeing as her fiancé was not there. They warmed up her thighs more when they were wings anyways.

She looked at the exit as she heard some footsteps kick up the sandy floor. She was about to run till she noticed the scent of Naruto. A smile adorned her features, knowing that he was alright. Her future mate was alright. But a gasp escaped her lips as she watched him stumble in, a few scratches adorning his features and his breathing was ragged.

Terra was quick to rush to Naruto, being worried that he was hurt. The blonde smiled softly as she turned her wings back into arms and gripped him in a hug before inspecting his body, wanting to see what other damages there were. "Uhm, Terra-chan?" the blonde said with a beat red face. "I think that I am okay."

Terra looked at the blonde with a slight glare, daring him to tell her all of what happened. "What happened," she demanded, dragging him to the nest and sitting him down and the sack of food off into another spot. She could smell rabbit coming from it and could feel her mouth start to water. But she had to be concerned with her future husband. "Who did this to you? That person better hope that he or she never run in to me."

Naruto looked at her before waving her down. "I m okay, really." To prove his point, he slapped down hard on his thigh. His wince in pain did little to help him as he just glared slightly at him. He could feel her anger rise slightly in annoyance.

"You better not be protecting this person Naru-kun," she warned dangerously, using the pet name that she made for him while he was away.

Naruto shook his head quickly, denying any protection. "No, I am not," he said nervously, not making anything believable. "Well, you see, this is how it happened..."

_Naruto was walking towards the gate at an incredible speed. It had been almost an hour or so since he left the cave and he was not almost to the village. All he hoped for was that Temari was not there as she would try to kill him. He was gone longer then he said he would be and Temari was a task master when it came to time. If she was there he would have to fake himself with a clone and hope that he survived long enough for him to enter and exit._

_The blonde Kyuubi container cursed as he saw the four pigtailed woman standing at the gate with an evil look in her eyes that promised pain. With a quick dive, he jumped backwards, behind a dune. Before going up, he had a clone run towards them, gaining a angered Temari hot on its tail._

_Naruto poked his head out of the dune before rushing to the gate quickly and quietly. Then a rush of information hit him as soon as he stepped foot into the village. His eyes widened before he started to rush towards the nearest grocer, knowing that Temari was on her way after him as he ran._

_It did not take the blonde container long to get to the grocery shop. He had to be quick as if he was caught; he knew that there would be hell to pay. Before he could even lift up one of the bell peppers that he needed, he felt a grip on his shoulder. His sapphire eyes darted behind him to see the angry face of Temari "You are in so much trouble" the pigtailed girl said with killer intent leaking off of every word she uttered. Naruto could feel the room get colder._

"So I was right Naru-kun!" Terra yelled out loud. Her look turned into anger at the thought of someone hurting her Naru-kun intentionally.

"Listen Terra-chan!" Naruto yelled, trying to stop the woman from leaving the cave. "She jumped the gun just like you are right now! Think about what would happen if you walked into Suna as you are right now! They would kill you!"

the young cockatrice grumbled as she sat down, stating that her Naru-kun should bring the woman out here so they could have a heart to heart conversation.

Naruto smiled as he started to continue where he left off, hoping that his Terra-chan would not interrupt at all. He shook his head. What was he thinking? His Terra-chan? It was not like had any special attachments to the brown haired cockatrice…did he?

_Naruto was sitting in front of a very angry Temari. His body was covered in cuts and bruises that he received on the way to his hotel room. He could almost feel snow in the room as he stared at the sandy blonde. "Why were you out longer than you were supposed to be Naruto?"_

_The blonde Bijuu container could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise up to there end. "Uhm, I met someone," Naruto said in a nervous tenor. He could feel Temari's look harden even more so then it already was. He flinched at that, trying to keep his look away from her gaze._

"_Really now?" she asked, leaning forward. "And who was this person that you met Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto shivered slightly, thinking of all the stuff that Temari would do to him if he answered incorrectly. "Um, a girl?" Naruto said in fear, preying to Kami that Temari did not strike at him._

_Before Naruto could move, the atmosphere that Temari had done so much to build up, shattered to pieces. In its place rose a new kind of atmosphere that was warmer and happier. But worst of all, it was scarier then the previous one. Temari was like a blur as she disappeared out of view and had him buy the collar of his shirt. Her eyes held a glint that could not even be described._

"_Who is she," the sandy blonde said with a happy tone to her voice that did not seem like it belonged to her. "Where is she? How old is she? When are you going to meet her again? Can I ever hoe to meet her?"_

_Naruto pushed the woman away from him, trying to get some room to breathe. "Alright, I am going to answer your questions in order," the blonde container spoke out. "Her name is Terra, she is somewhere where I cannot tell you, she is around my age, I was going to meet her after I finished getting some stuff, and I have no idea when you can meet her. She is kinda, different from us."_

_Temari snorted at the young man, giving him an unsatisfied look. She sighed before tugging him along, knowing that the blonde young man was stubborn and would not give her any more info then what she had received. "Alright, let's go," she said._

_Naruto cocked his head to the side as he looked at her before digging his heel into the ground. "Why, you were after my head just a minute ago so why should I trust you now?"_

"_Because if you want to keep a girlfriend then you are going to follow my rules got it Naruto?" Temari responded, glaring at Naruto before smirking as the blonde nodded his head slightly. "Good boy, now follow me."_

"And that is what happened," Naruto said before pulling out a small scroll. His hands quickly unfurled it, showing off the seals painted on in black ink. His hands quickly ran over the seals, pumping chakra into them. in a poof, there was a few rabbits, a large pot and something to keep it suspended off the ground, a large brown sack full of vegetables and a small, long,, narrow box. "Any who, lets eat Terra-chan."

Terra nodded happily as she watched Naruto take out a kunai and start to prepare a stew for them made of rabbits and some water that he had sealed in a spare guard that was attached to his belt. She could smell the delectable food, making her mouth water. She could almost taste the stew and what was in it.

It was only a matter of time before Naruto and terra were sitting in front of the fire after eating. Terra had decided that Naruto would make a great blanket, having been cuddled up to him for some time now. Her head rested against his chest as she sighed in content, watching the fire closely with admiring eyes. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her in a protective yet caring way, as if he would not let her go, even if Kami promised him the world.

Terra looked up at her fiancée with a questioning gaze. "Uhm Naru-kun?" she called out, gaining Naruto's attention. His eyes met hers, telling her to continue on with her talk. "What else did you get with the sand girl?"

Naruto blinked at her for a second or two before smirking, reaching over for the scroll and the small narrow box. "Alright Terra-chan, close your eyes," he said, watching the brunette close her eyes eagerly awaiting her surprise.

Terra had her eyes closed, knowing that it had to be something great. He would not ask her to close her eyes if it was not something great. And she knew damn well that he would not run away. She had to tight of a grip on his heart for him to run away. She could feel a small weight around her neck and a larger one around her shoulders, warming her up. When she opened her eyes, her hands went around her neck, trying to see what was around it, knowing that it was a blanket.

What she found warmed her heart. It was a silver necklace with a large gold ring with several large red diamonds studding the top of it. Her eyes went wide at the thought of money that it had to take to buy it. The blonde must have really loved her to buy something like that.

Naruto smiled at the young cockatrice, seeing her eyes water in happiness before they widened. Her body twisted in his grip before her slender feather warms wrapped themselves tight around his body, squeezing the breath out of him while her mouth caught it. His eyes slowly closed, succumbing to the end of it, deepening the kiss for all it was worth.

Terra moaned happily as she kissed him. The man that she chose was going to stick with her. From what her mother had said, the men left their wives before turning to stone. But she knew her hubby would stay there. He would treat her like a queen and she would be treated with respect. And the necklace proved that, even if he had yet to know that he was hers.

Naruto could feel the girl moan into his lips, egging him on. His hands reached around her back, returning the death grip that she was giving to him. He felt content in her grip, no matter how much air she took from him. It was just something that he could not explain or even wrap his mind around it. But he did not care about that. All he cared about was the feeling that the cockatrice gave him.

Finally, the need for air got too much for the two and they had to break the kiss, panting slightly, trying to gain the air that was lost. Terra looked up at the blonde Nin with a smile before nuzzling her cheek against his chest, using her weight to push him down and her tail to wrap the two up in the blanket. She could tell that Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head rested against her best.

Her body curled up against Naruto, wrapping her tail around his leg and making sure that her talons did not scratch his legs. She did not want any blood on the blanket that she just got nor did she want to hurt her love interest. That would be all bad if she did. Her head buried itself deeper into his chest, loving the natural warmth that was his. 'I am going to keep him safe,' she thought with a content smile. 'And I am going to bare many of his children.' It was not long before sleep claimed her.

It had been three days since that night and Terra loved it. Her Naru-kun had stayed over the night and the nights after. It comforted her that Naruto was there with her and he was hers alone. And he was so nice to her. He made her complete, a feeling that she had never felt. It was something that she did not want to leave.

And he was so damn good to her. He made her feel like she was special, like she was meant to be in his arms and meant to kiss his lips, claiming them as hers for the taking.

She was on top of a dune right now, staring down the sun set. Her arms were wrapped around Naruto protectively, almost as if she were to let go, he would be gone for the rest of her life. Her reptilian tail swung along the sandy floor as she cuddled her head against his shoulders, liking the warmth that he provided.

Her eyes traveled upwards to Naruto before smirking slightly. She knew everything about him. And she meant everything. She even knew about the tenant that kept in his gut. She did not care for it as it would make him live as long as her, something that she would enjoy for all it's worth.

Her soon to be hubby looked at her with an arched eyebrow, noting that she was looking at him. "Got something on your mind Terra-chan?" he asked, wanting to know what his girlfriend was thinking.

Her smirk turned into a grin as she got up from his grasp, forcing him to his feet as well. "How about a jog to the cave?" she asked. "It is quite a bit away and the sun is setting down soon so it would be good if we leave now?"

Naruto cupped his right hand under his chin, scratching the bottom of it with his thumb in a thinking manner. He looked at the young cockatrice; thinking of saying no and waiting till the stars were out. He always liked staying out late with her just watching the stars even though Terra always tried to make it a fuck session.

But when he looked into Terra's eyes, he found them wide and wet, as if he was about to break her heart or something. That was if he said the wrong thing, something that he knew. He sighed before looking in the direction the cave was. "Alright," Naruto said. "But we are only running about half way alright Terra-chan?"

The young cockatrice nodded slightly, trying not to grin at her victory. It was too easy for her to win him over in arguments. All she had to do was to show him her eyes and he would cave in an instant. She was glad that he was easy.

Both of them started at a fast jog, keeping pace with each other as if they were in sync. The only exception would be that Terra looked over to Naruto with a slight blush. Her eyes could see everyone of his muscles twitch under the confines of the loose clothes that he wore. She could see sweat beading around his forehead, making her wet with want and need.

She could not tell why but she had liked to see him run at pace with her. it was a fetish of hers that she could not really explain. Maybe it was because she could see all his muscles work in conjunction with each other. Maybe it was because his body got all sweaty. But what ever the reason, she was not going to fix it any time soon.

The two made it about half way before walking. The sun was almost down all the way, painting the pictures of beautiful shades of reds and oranges across the sky. The dark sky above it was starting to fill up with stars, creating a blanket of twinkling gems in the sky. Terra's arms were wrapped around Naruto in a protective manner, having Naruto wrap his arm around her shoulders. Her tail swung back and forth in a content manner. Her head was cocked to the side, leaning on to Naruto's arm.

"What do you think about having children Naruto-kun?" she asked, almost as if she said it out of the blue.

Naruto looked down at her with a weird expression. He had heard that question a lot over the three day course. She had said that she wanted to bare many of his children, around six or seven so he would have a large family. That and she never had any siblings made her want to have more. "Uhm, Terra-chan, we have talked about this before."

Terra looked at him with a pout. "I know we have love," she said in a pleading tone, stopping them mid step. "But, I need some kind of relief. You have been making me all hot and bothered and you have done nothing to help it."

Naruto looked at her, turning to face her. His eyes had a glazed look to them, almost as if the pheromones that Terra was releasing were controlling his actions. In one swift motion, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Really now," he spoke softly, leaning closer to her face. "Lets change that shall we?"

In a smooth motion, his lips were against hers, claiming them in a soft, loving kiss. Terra moaned softy, enjoying the feeling of his hands going across her scaled thighs before reaching her tail. His hands rubbed around the base of it, squeezing what supple flesh that he could that was blocked by only her one-piece suit. His face tried to smile as he kissed Terra, knowing that the tail was a sensitive area.

Terra moaned under Naruto's touch, loving the way that Naruto touched her tail. She found out that it would do so much to her yesterday after an intense make out session. His hands got a little to far down and started to rub and she was pleasantly surprised. She had almost came after that, Naruto stopping short as someone was bound to find them soon, pissing the young cockatrice off.

But that was then and this was now. She could feel Naruto's hand roll over to the front, touching her nether regions softly. She was already wet, wanting to be filled with the thick prick she knew that her lover had. She had brushed up against it for a feel on more than one occasion.

"Oh, so you are wanting right now," Naruto coed into her ears. His hand massaged a little harder, exacting a moan from the girl as his fingers slightly slipped in to her folds, being blocked by the thin clothing that terra wore to protect her sensitive skin. "Lets change that slightly shall we?"

Terra's back arched as she felt Naruto push aside the piece of clothe protecting her pussy and slip his finger tip in. she had never felt anything quite like it before. Sure, she had heard her mom explain what stuff about what men would usually do in lust and what they can do but the young cockatrice had never experienced it before. It was something of a different level then she would expect but she enjoyed it and relished in it.

Naruto smirked as he heard Terra moan at his touch. He felt like he had power, like he was the one in control. His finger probed deeper into her folds, squirming around and touching her inside walls. Her moans grew louder as he did so, only adding to the fire that was slowly being created.

Another finger seeped into her, adding to the fire that was building inside her core. She could feel the tension in the air rise as he pumped his two fingers in and out of her wet folds. Her body only got hotter as time went on and her blonde seemed to get a little more adventuress.

His free arm ascended to her perky breasts, rubbing one of the in a pleasing manner as his mouth suckle on the flesh at the base of her neck. Her moans turned into wails of pleasure, loving what Naruto was doing to her. It was amazing what he could do with his hands and she knew that she would only continue to enjoy it.

The reaction came in mere minutes but to Terra it felt quicker than that. Her walls contracted around the blonde containers hand as she let out one last wail, leaking vaginal fluid over Naruto's hand. Her eyes, glossed with lust, looked at Naruto as he retracted his fingers slowly out of her. She could see his eyes were also glossed over with lust and want, hints of love sparkling through the thick blankets of desire.

Her body moved quickly, wrapping her arms quickly around Naruto and kissing him deeply. She could feel Naruto meet her tongue in battle, trying to gain dominance, something that she was glad to give. She could feel his hands caress her rear end, making her moan softly.

The two love birds growled as they heard the sand shift. The sound was made by something bigger then a rabbit and, most likely was, bipedal as well. They had to leave quickly. Naruto's hands formed a quick hand sign before they went up in a puff of smoke, leaving only foot prints of their trek up the dunes.

It had been a few weeks and Naruto stood in front of Temari. She had a stern look to her eyes as she stared Naruto down in the eyes. "You want me to do what?" the blonde haired girl asked dangerously.

Naruto kept his cool exterior even if his inside self was shaking with fear at the tone of voice that she used on him. That tone of voice could scar off anyone if they did not know her and if they did know her they would most likely quiver in fear from her. Yes, she was that terrifying. "I asked if I can use your house for the night," Naruto stated as he looked the woman dead in the eyes.

"And for what reasons Naruto?" she asked, leaning over the coffee table, resting her elbows against the wood and propping her head up by her hands. Her gaze kept cold as it looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he clapped his hands together in a begging motion. "Please Temari-sama; please let me use your house for the night?" His eyes were large and looked like they were about to water.

Temari sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of copper keys before tossing them to Naruto. "The largest one is for the front door and the small one is for the room in the back now get going, you only have a week left here so use it wisely."

Naruto nodded before heading out and heading back to the desert. His eyes were in a grateful light as he walked out, hoping to find Terra in her usual spot. The week had been eventful really. Just a few days ago he finally took out the gang and all known members. The leader was killed on sight which turned out to be Gaara's adviser, something that was not expected.

That was another story for another day. The blonde was given a week and a half leave for vocation but was to return to Konoha afterwards to return to active duty, something that Terra told him to retire from. She said that she could not bare the fact of losing her love and would kill herself if he died. But the blonde was really not sure on what he was going to do in the end.

Terra and Naruto walked into the bedroom when the stars were up. It was around nine o' clock and the couple had stayed outside to gaze at the stars, making out a few times. But now, Naruto had come to a decision that would sure be enjoyed by the both of them.

Naruto closed the door slowly, watching Terra move over to the window. The blonde turned off the light, catching the young cockatrice's attention as she through open the curtains. Her heart raced as her jade eyes watched Naruto walk up to her slowly, knowing that he was going through the same anxiety.

Naruto walked over to the young woman before gripping her softly, bending over to kiss her lips gently, wanting to claim them as his own. Terra moaned slightly, wrapping her arms around her blonde love and deepening the kiss with passion. She knew that the pheromones that she was putting off would make him hers

Naruto gripped her ass before lifting her, gaining an 'eep' from the woman as he did so. His hands pinched lightly around her tail, enticing a moan from Terra. A grin some how made its way across his face as he kissed her. his body labored itself to walk over to the bed, laying her gently on the bed.

His mouth suckled on her flesh as he trailed his kisses down, stopping at top of her one-piece. Terra looked down at Naruto before screwing her eye shut and arching her back, feeling his fingers dance around her sex. She had no idea that the blonde could be so good in the act.

Naruto's eyes were crimson with lust as he heard his Terra-chan moan in delight of his actions. His nails turned into small sharp claws as he lightly caressed Terra's flesh through the cotton. He lightly scratched at her skin, cutting the one-piece and exposing her skin. He could see her shaven pussy exposed to the world once again.

A smile formed on his face as he trailed his kisses down form her neck to her exposed chest, trailing down to her left nipple. He could hear terra inhale sharply before exhaling, shuttering as she did so. His right hand massaged her right breast, rolling her hard, cone shaped nipple in between his forefingers and his thumb, making her moan.

His rough wet tongue swiped across the exposed skin, making Terra arch her back and moan loudly. His tongue swiped across the exposed flesh again, gaining the same results before he did a few times again, liking the taste of her skin.

Terra wailed out in pleasure as she felt Naruto descend his kisses passed her naval. She felt his tongue lick across her flesh. Her wails got louder as she felt Naruto lick around her sopping wet sex, probing slightly with the strong muscle yet never doing so. She could feel his hands massage her scaled thighs, adding to the fires that were being built.

Naruto smirked as he heard Terra moan. He could feel the power rush to his head, liking that he could get Terra off by just his tongue. He probed his tongue deeper into her folds, enticing more moans from the girl. His nose brushed against a bulb of sorts, noting that it was near the top.

His smirk turned to a grin as he figured out what it was. He was quick to react to his find, flicking his tongue across it. he heard the brunette moan under his touch. His tongue lashed out again, this time wrapping itself around it as he sucked on it lightly, making the girl moan.

Terra's hands gripped the sheets, her back arched as she felt a familiar sensation rush through her body. She could see her vision flash white as her orgasm rocked her body, shaking her to the core. Finally, she let up, flopping down on the bed with her breathing ragged. She looked at Naruto as he climbed into bed, already undressed.

With a strength that seemed to just come to her, she flipped the two so that she was on top of him. her legs were on either side of his, feeling his hard, ten inch cock rubbing against her sex, making her moan in want and need. She wanted to have that thing inside of her, impregnating her over and over again.

But then her mind clicked onto something else, making her grin viciously at the blonde. "Oh, you are going to love this one love," she coed into his ear, licking the outside of his ear before trailing her licks down his body. She stopped at his nipple before giving it a quick nip and proceeding down to her destination. She had a bright smile on her face as she made it.

She could see the plump purple head of Naruto large tool. Her tongue dragged itself across her lips as she stared at it. She could see a small amount of pre cum coming out of the slit at the head.

Her small, slender hands gripped it lightly pumping it up and down. A smile raked across her lips as she heard him moan in pleasure. Now he could feel something that she was glad to experience. Now he could get off on her just like she got off on him.

Naruto gasped as he felt Terra's hands tighten around his member softly. He knew that she would never hurt him so he was not afraid. He could feel her feathery hand glide across his skin, making him feel like he was on cloud nine.

Terra smirked at her lover. If he loved what she was doing now then he was going to love what was going to happen next. She bent forward, putting her face next to his cock. He tongue slipped out of her mouth, swiping across the head. She heard him moan softly, sounding like honey to her ears. Her tongue travel along his dick, making sure to cover every inch that her tongue could lick roughly.

Her mouth wrapped around the head, making a soft plopping noise as she did. Her tongue licked the bottom of his dick as she bobbed her head. Every time she went back down, another inch was in her moth. It was not long before she felt the head touch the back of her throat, making her uncomfortable.

The muscles that controlled her throat relaxed, allowing him in deeper then before. Her mouth made more sucking then it did bobbing, wanting to keep him all in her moth. Her tongue wrapped around his dick, pulling back and forth on the skin of his penis. She liked the taste of it, something that surprised her pleasantly.

Her eyes looked at Naruto, noting his facial expressions wanting release badly. She sighed, wanting to continue her fun. But she knew that she had to end it now. She sped up her sucking, humming while doing so. She could feel his member stiffen slightly before some fluid rushed down her throat, making her moan out in pleasure slightly. Her mouth allowed Naruto out more, moaning louder as she felt the second blast hit the back of her throat. Soon, her mouth was filled with cum, becoming a little to much for her as some of the milky white substance flowed out of the corners of her moth slightly.

When she felt the cum wave subside, she gave a long suck, trying to make sure that all of the delicious fluid was out. If this was what his cum tasted like all the time, then she would be sure to suck him off at least once a day. The taste and texture of the fluid was just utterly divine in her mind, kind of like a salty drink.

As her mouth let go of Naruto's dick, he could see his cum dribble down her chin, making his dick harder by the second. He watched as she crawled over him, making her way up to his mouth. Her lips claimed his in a passionate kiss that spoke of lust and love. He could taste himself mixed with her, making him want her all the more.

There hands rolled over their side, adding to the pleasure. Terra could feel his cock press against her scaled thighs. Her tail stiffened slightly in pleasure as she felt his hands brush against the length of it, pressing all the right muscles on it. She loved it when he did that to her and was going to love it more when she was completely his.

Her hand descended to his cock aligning it with her slit before sliding down it. She could see her moments leading up to this flash around her mind, making her shaky. She knew the slight pain that was associated with this and knew that she as like all the rest. But she wanted to do this. She wanted to be his and his little cum slut.

"Naru-kun…" she moaned out as she slid down his pole, liking the feeling. She had never experienced anything like it before and it was going to be all hers. She could tell that the feeling was mutual with Naruto as he moaned out her name. Then his thick rod bumped against her barrier, making her nervous.

Naruto looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Is that…"

"Yes," Terra answered, knowing what the question was going to be.

"Then…"

"Yes, it is going to hurt me…"

"But…"

"No buts," Terra yelled as she placed her feathery hands onto Naruto's shoulders. Her lips kissed him passionate as she slammed herself down quickly, wanting the pain to be quick. She yelped in the kiss at the pain that she felt. Sure, it was quick but she knew that it was necessary for what she had planned. She could feel Naruto rub her back gently before she got ready, noting that it was only a dull throb at the point they were at.

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he watched Terra grind her hips. His hand gripped her hips, having her move at a slow pace. His hips bucked upwards, making her moan out his name softly. Naruto could feel her walls grips around his dick. His eyes flashed red again, before he shook his head. He did not need to be the one in control… for now.

Their speeds increased over time till they were moving at almost in human speeds. The two grunted over and over again, calling out each others name. terra had a large blush on her cheeks as she grinded her hips against Naruto's, feeling his meat touch deeper then before a fire erupted over her body. Her hips slammed down on to Naruto as she came, squirting allover Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he felt her walls contract around his cock, making him want to com. But he did not. He was able to keep strong. He watched as the young cockatrice fall down onto him, screaming out her love for Naruto.

When she finally subsided, his eyes flashed red. This time he was caving into his desires. He rolled off her over before slipping off and rolling her onto her stomach. He managed to get her on all fours before gripping her hips and bending over her body, putting his mouth next to her ears. "Trust me hime," he said in a pleasing whisper. "You are going to love this." With one swift movement, he bit down onto her neck as he stabbed himself into her pussy.

Terra cried out in pleasure as she felt Naruto seep into her. She knew that this was going to be quick. She knew that soon she would be full. But she also knew that she would be the first one again. And she was going to love every minute of it.

Naruto was relentless in his movements. At first he was slow, making sure not to hurt her. then his speed steadily increased, making her scream out his name and the fact that she wanted to bare many of his children.

Terra lost balance, falling forward onto the soft pillows and raising her ass further into the air. The new position made it so that Naruto could hit a new cluster of nerves in her body. It only took one stroke till she was screaming out into the pillows. Naruto clenched his teeth as he emptied himself into her womb, making her wish come true.

Naruto rolled off Terra and collapsed onto the bed. He felt terra snuggle up to him, retracting her talons like normal. His eyes closed as sleep claimed him. The last things that he remembered were a sharp pain in his neck and wrapping his arms around Terra.

Temari walked into the room quietly. Her eyes scanned the room as she smelled sex. She had smelt it before and knew that it was completely willing. She looked at the bed, finding two bodies lying curled up next to each other. She sighed. "So you are the one that claimed my otouto's heart," she said with a sigh, noting the necklace the girl wore the necklace that Naruto bought. "I guess I will talk to you two in the morning then." She was quick to grip a spare blanket and throw it over the two lover birds. Terra was quick to grip it, wrapping around both her and Naruto. She sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long talk.

Naruto stood in a mountainous area that was not far from Suna. By his side was wife carrying to little girls in her arms. It was easy to tell that they were their kids. Both of the girls had dirty blonde hair and the same scaling patterns that their mother had. There wings were hands as they did not know how to transform them yet.

Terra smiled at her husband as he looked through the path. It had been a year since they first made love and in the course of that year, they got married, had two lovely little girls, and got a talk from Temari. She was at first against their union. The reason why is because Terra was not human. The blonde was afraid of the ridicule. But she warmed up eventually warmed up to the idea as Terra showed similar interests. For now, everything was good.

"So why are we here Terra-hime?" Naruto asked. Terra had a smile plastered to her face.

"Well, I wanted to show off these little girls," she said, motioning their sleeping children. "And not to mention my hubby." Her smile turned to a grin as she was pulled into Naruto.

"But that would be showboating my dear," he said making her grin even more.

"I know dear," she said. "But I really can't help but show you off." Naruto shook his head, laughing slightly before motioning them to go with. It was going to be an interesting day.

A/N Well, there was going to be more but I got tired. Also, if you want to get the basic ideas of what characters I am going to do. It is in the order we are going to loosely do things so the order can change slightly. http:// josephx. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ album? albumid=5603175. It shall help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabled Love**

By The Obsidian Blade/Killjoy3000

Chapter two-The Cyclops

Naruto stared at the tree in front of him with serious eyes. His breath hitched slightly as he looked up. He could see multiple scratches along the trunk of it, running to the top. There were multiples that crossed over each other and they were never spaced apart equally. He remembered the tree so well that it was not even funny anymore.

It was the same tree that he used when he was a gennin. The tree he had used to go up and down when he first did the tree climbing exercise. The name was something that threw him off as the actual exercise involved running up the tree, not climbing it as he originally thought of it as.

A light chuckle escaped passed his lips as he remembered what had happened when he tried. Time after time again he fell down. He had hurt himself so much. He remembered putting to much chakra into his steps and flying off and putting to little chakra in and just simply sliding off. It really hurt that a lot of the times he fell. He was also sure that he now had a scar cause of it.

He shook his head. That was six years ago. A lot had changed since he actually been a gennin. For one he was now an ANBU caption. He had risen through the ranks and got his job. A lot of the time he was spying on Kiri as relations with them were still sketchy. The Akatsuki was now completely gone thanks to Naruto.

Everything happening inside his circle of his friends was going faster for them. He and Hinata dated for a short while but called it quits as it was nothing like they thought. Surprisingly she found a heart in Lee and they were now on there second child, much to the Hyuuga's dismay. Shikamaru was with Ino, making Naruto confirm his idea of Shikamaru being the bitch in the relationship. Surprisingly Tenten found love inside Chouji though someone made a comment that there was a whole lot to give. The most unsurprising thing was Neji and Sai having a thing for each other. Everyone had a thought that it was bound to happen do to there. Temari was the only girl left out though Naruto had a sinking feeling that she was going out with Kiba, another 'single man'. He had said that it was better for him not to get a small leash like all the rest.

The blonde's hand traveled up his chest, rubbing a large scar, extending from the center of the left of his chest. He sighed at the memory of getting it. it was not one of his best moments. He lost two of his best friends and teammates in that moment. And the sad thing was that they loved each other at one point.

_Naruto stared at the bloody body of Sakura Haruno. Naruto's body shook with rage. The dark haired teen just stood there, his blade in Sakura's heart. His cold hated eyes were on the blue-eyed Jinchuriki. Purple chakra flowed around the area wildly. A smirk graced his pale face as tomoes started to flood over his body_

_Red chakra started to erupt around Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. His eyes were now glowing crimson with hate. His whiskers were now more predominant as the chakra increased, forming a fox like cloak with a single tail. "I am going to kill you," Naruto seethed out in anger._

_Sasuke chuckled lightly as he drew his__Kusanagi. "You will not kill me Dobe," he spoke out. "I will be the one killing you my stepping stone." Black electricity started to spark around him before his eyes changed into the sharingan._

_Naruto growled in his throat as he crouched down. His clawed hands scratched the wood floor of the eatery. Sasuke smirked as he readied his body for the strike. He was confident that the blonde stood little chance and that he was just as stupid as ever. Even if the blonde killed Itachi, the black haired Uchiha will prove that he is the strongest ever to be born and that he was immortal by all means._

_Naruto blurred out of his position, dodging the lighting like spear that Sasuke had in his hands. His body reappeared in front of the black haired teen with his right claw outreached. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed into a glare as he caught the arm. He could feel the chakra burn his skin as he touched the claw in order not to die._

_The blonde growled as he lifted his foot and slammed it into Sasuke's chest, sending the teen backwards and causing him to let Naruto go._

_Sasuke grunted as he got up., bending backwards slightly to dodge another strike from Naruto's claw from decapitating him. Soon after the strike, the dark haired teen's body went into a series of dodges and blocks, trying to keep alive. His mind was trying to process why the blonde container was so strong and so fast. It was as if the former gennin had sky rocketed or hid his real potential. Now, he could stand up to the young Uchiha and fight him head on._

_Sasuke made his movements swift, slicing the air with Kusanagi with ease and sending Naruto onto the defensive. The blonde's dodges were flowed as were Kusanagi's slices. Sasuke moved his left hand forward before gripping Naruto's head and pulled the blonde forward. His face held a wicked smile as Kusanagi was prepared for its taste in blood_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he performed the only move that would save him at the time. In a burst of chakra, he performed the Kawamari. In his place was a wooden chair, an object that gone torn to shreds by the serrated edge of Kusanagi._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the chair fall to pieces. He wanted the blood of a dead fighter to drop, not the timber of a broken chair. And worst off, he could not track down Naruto. He could not find the teen with his enhanced vision what so ever. He sighed, trying to control his emotions. He could not afford to slip up at all. His sense stretched outwards, trying to get Naruto before the blonde got him._

_The dark teen's eyes widened slight as he jumped back. The dirt under his feet lifted up in the air as Naruto shot out of the ground. The pale teen's hands ran through several hand seals as he watched Naruto form a few himself. "Katon-Endan-no-jutsu!" the young Uchiha yelled out, breathing out a jet of fire._

"_**Suiton-Mizurappa-no-jutsu!"**__ Naruto yelled as he expelled a large jet of water from his mouth. The two moves made contact; steam erupted from the contact, making sight nearly impossible. Sasuke had his eyes narrowed in sight, trying to make out the ghostly images. He could not waste a single move on anything._

_Naruto lifted up the sleeve of his shirt before, showing of the kanji for Kami no Seishin. The blue eyed Jinchuriki bit down on his thumb before covering the seal in blood. A popping sound followed by plume of smoke covered the foot radius around the blonde. In his right hand was now a large katana made of obsidian. Along the blade of it was the kanji for Kami no Seishin engraved and painted in red. The hilt was rapped in red tape and the guard was missing. With an unknown swiftness Naruto disappeared, aiming for kill points._

_Sasuke moved Kusanagi into position, blocking the large katana with a loud clang. His sharingan eyes stared at Naruto trying to figure out the blonde as he pushed forward, pushing down on Kusanagi. _

_Purple and red chakra lashed out, forming a sphere around the two. The two seemed like they were going to fight forever it was as if they were destined to fight, till the last one was standing and even then, it seemed like they both were going to die._

_Naruto cringed his teeth as he jumped back in the mist. He was happy that he used the chakra to keep the steam in one area. It gave him a medium to use a few suiton jutsu. His left hand lifted in the air before focusing chakra around his hand, trying to condensate the steam into water. __**"Mizukiri-no-jutsu,"**__ the blonde muttered as he grinned slightly__, __watching the rough outline of a sword start to appear. Almost half the mist went into a sword of water that was formed in his left. His red fox like eyes landed on the young Uchiha, seeing him a lot more clearly before he blurred out of view again_

_Sasuke was at a lost. Not only did his rival know how to use Kenjutsu but also he knew how to use it in conjunction with two swords. The black haired teen's focus was not split on two moving objects instead of one. He had to make sure that either Kami no Seishin nor the new water sword that Naruto had created did not hit him. _

_And the worst part of it all was that he was being pushed back. He was being pushed back by the person that everyone was supposed to be better then. The dobe had become his better. No, that was not an option. The blonde had to be killed so he alone could be immortal. And the great part would be that he would be the only Uchiha for life as he was the perfect one and Kami's gift to all._

_With a swift movement, Sasuke lifted his leg and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki skidding backwards along the floor. The amazing thing was that Naruto was able to keep his focus and lift himself to his own to feet with ease. Sasuke's seal started to take control. His skin darkened as hand like wings started to erupt from his back. His hair lengthened into a dingy cape as he rushed through several hand seals. __**"Katon-Goukakyuu-no-jutsu!"**__ the dark haired teen yelled_

_Naruto sighed slightly as his right hand stabbed into the ground and ran through some hand seals. His water sword was pointed out at the person he once called a brother. __**"Hyouton-Haryuu-Mouko-no-jutsu!"**__ the blonde yelled out. His sword froze as it started to lengthen, gathering and turning the steam around turning it into the ice tiger that it was shaping out to be._

_The two attacks collided again, this time, the ice just evaporating into steam and blowing out quickly. This time however, both combatants have put up their blades and were going for one last hurrah. Both had their eyes locked on each other as they watched the other._

_Sasuke's hands ran through three hand seals before gripping his forearm. Black lightning like chakra formed around his palm as he watched the sphere of swirling red chakra in Naruto's right hand. He smirked as he watched the blonde rush in before he did as well._

"_**Chidori!"**_

"_**Rasengan!"**_

_It was as if fate had designed for the two to meet in the center of the battlefield. The two attacks were met out with such ferocity that it could not be contained. Wisps of black lightning whipped around the street. Both ninja looked at each other with hate filled eyes as they pushed forward, trying to kill the other. There was no going back on this fight. It was either do or die._

_Sasuke smirked as his left hand formed a set of one-handed seals. In a flash of black lightning like chakra, another Chidori formed. __**"Ni-Chidori!" **__the Uchiha yelled out as he slammed it into Naruto's chest, missing the blonde's heart by a few centimeters._

_Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the puncture. He could feel his skin char as he felt the hand go through the bones of his chest. His concentration was now gone as he fell forward. In an instant, the Rasengan exploded, sending chakra into a sphere with black lightning and wind._

The blonde had a wince at the memory. It hurt him to know what the end result was. He had lost his love and he had killed his best friend. All of it happened with in a few moments. That is why he had to leave. He could not allow his self to keep going down into depression, something that was bound to happen if he stayed in Konoha.

It was not like he hated the place. No, it was far from it as he loved the place with a passion. It was the memories that the tree held that he needed to get away from the missions and what not.

Kiki looked at the statue with a wondering gaze. The thing was made of steel but it was detailed like no other statue. It was the depiction of a young preteen with spiky hair and whips of some kind of energy flowing around him. The statue was on a large bridge and the plaque below it was done in some kind of bronze with the words The Great Naruto Bridge popping out of it.

Her mind began to wonder what the teen was. She knew that he had to be an adult now and was probably a lot more grown then what he looked like in the statue. And from what she had seen he could produce a good offspring for her. The problem now was finding him. He was sure to be gone by now as time affected everyone and where the lived.

Her body started to wonder the outskirts of the town, trying to find the one person who would help her. Her walking had led her to a forest where she could hear the sounds of panting from a male. Her eye narrowed down some slightly as she walked towards the noise, curious of the person that was making it. Her eyes looked upwards as she found the sun about to set.

When she came to the clearing that she was sure the sounds were coming from, her mind began to race. Right there, she found to male specimens. One was a fourteen-year-old boy that was on the floor panting. His black hair matted his face as he took in heavy breaths, trying to regain lost air. He wore some normal civilian clothes that could be found anywhere.

But it was the man that was above the teen that made her eye widened. He was wearing the garbs that ANBU wore if she recalled, just with a sleeveless turtleneck instead of the hardened leather that most wore. She could see the tattoo that most ANBU bore on his left bicep.

Naruto's body tenses slightly as he looked at Inari. The teen had asked Naruto to help him with some hand to hand combat as the black haired teen needed some help. He came during the training and since then, Naruto was focusing on getting Inari into moving at a steady pace. The blonde had his work cut out for him.

But then there was a sudden presence that Naruto could sense. And the problem was that he did not know if it was an enemy Nin from Kiri or Oto as they were on bad terms with the rest of the world. He looked back down at Inari and sighed, thanking Kami that he did not notice the presence.

The blonde knelt next to Inari before whispering in the young teen's ear. "Alright Inari, it is getting late. Why don't you head in and I will clean up, kay?"

The black haired looked almost excited as he rushed off, fearing what would happen if he stayed there to long. Today was torture for him. There was so much that Naruto did before the actual hand-to-hand part and that was torture in its own right. He just wanted it to end.

Naruto smiled as we watched the teen run out of the clearing and to the house before looking in the direction that he felt the presence. "You can come out now!" he yelled out, trying to figure out who was spying on them.

Then his eyes widened as a blush crept onto his face. The woman was around his age wearing skimpy brown cloth suit with the stitching even a light brown. Her dark violet stockings that only made her sexier ran up to about mid thigh. Her bust size was impressive. Her skin was a light purple while her short purple hair was darker. Her single eye that stood out in the center of was a deep shade of violet and only turned the blonde on even more so. A single small leather band as well as her biceps wrapped her single horn. He was about five foot eleven, an inch shorter then the blonde. To the blonde, the woman was a goddess that was sent to earth.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He could not be thinking of her like that, should he? No, of course not; he could not think of a potential enemy as a potential mate. But it was so hard not to think of her like that. "What is your name?" he asked, trying to figure her out.

Kiki looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "Is it not standard custom to give your name first?" she asked in an emotionless tone, making Naruto groan slightly.

There was no way that this woman could be an enemy. She did not bare any traces and that answer was not someone would make unless they were undercover, something that he doubted as she poorly hid her presence. "Alright, alright, I am Namikaze Naruto, and you are?"

The Cyclops looked at the teen with an emotionless look blonde with an awkward look, as if she was trying to figure him out. "Kiki," she said in her emotionless tone. To Naruto, her voice was like honey for the ears. All he needed to do was to get some emotion into her voice.

"Alright, where do you come from?" the blonde asked, trying to figure the Cyclops in front of him out.

She looked at him as if he was crazy before answering. "I come from the mountains nearby Iwa," she spoke out. Her eyes seemed to gain a hardened gaze as she looked at him. "I came here in search of a mate that would get me pregnant with strong offspring. I found him here."

Naruto looked at her oddly before answering, thinking completely different from her thoughts. "So, you want Inari back here?" he asked, thinking she had labeled Inari as a mate.

Kiki sighed at the blonde's train of thought. He was not the sharpest kunai in the holster but he did look like he could give her good children so she was not complaining all that much.

"I guess I will go grab the lucky shrimp," the blonde said as walked towards the house. Kiki reacted quickly by closing the distance and grabbing him roughly by the shoulder and spinning him around. Her body was pressed up close to him, making sure that her breasts were smashed against his chest. She could feel him get harder and harder in the crotch region. She could see the blood rush to his face, making him blush. She almost had him. All she had to do was lay on the deal and she would have his children.

"If you do this with me, I will create the weapons of your dreams," she whispered into his ears, using what she had read in erotic novels to get him even more excited. Her large eye was closed partly, giving off that sexy look for the blonde.

Naruto stammered slightly, trying to keep control over his body. It was getting so damn difficult. The creature, no, woman in front of him was just so damn hot that it made all of his senses turn around. He wanted her so bad. It almost pained him every moment that he was not inside her.

But then there was the other side of his mind. If he took the offer it was like he was taking her for granted. He got multiple things while she got nothing. It was an unfair trade and not something that he liked. It went against him. And the good thin, in his mind, that part of it was winning. Or so it seemed.

He looked at her face before gripping her by the sides. Kiki's body started to fire up. This was nothing what her mother told her about. Her mother's male partner at the time was like a wild animal. He just pounced her and had no concern for the woman's feelings at all. But the way that Naruto was acting was differing from the way her mother told her.

Her eye closed as she felt his face lean into her. She moved her heads closer to him, closing the distance between their mouths. She could feel life spark from the kiss, almost as if there was lightning between it. Her hands reached for his clothes, scarping them, telling Naruto that the Cyclops wanted them off.

Naruto felt her moan into the kiss and her hands caress his back, trying to claw off his clothes. His scarred hands traveled up her waist before gripping her by the arms and pulling her from the kiss. He could not do anything like this at all. He could not just take advantage of her. It was not something that he stood for. "I…have to think," the blonde stuttered out.

The Cyclops looked at him with a curious glance. From what her mother had told her, most men would jump art that chance yet this man, this Naruto had defied that. It was as if he was concerned for her well-being. She felt him hug her tightly, running his hands up and down her back while slightly massaging it. "I will be back here with my answer alright?" he whispered into her ear.

Naruto felt her nod slightly before letting go and looking her in the eyes. "Meet me here tomorrow at around this time and we will talk then, okay?" The one eyed girl nodded slightly before Naruto let go and started to go off into the abyss of the forest, heading towards the house to try and figure things out with Kiki.

Kiki sighed as she looked at the blonde's retreating figure. This was not what she had planned. She expected him to try and satisfy his needs and try to do nothing for her. That was what all her friends and family said to her. And yet the blonde was doing things that were against what she had heard.

Kiki placed a hand on her stomach, trying to forget that she was hungry. Then the growling kept on coming, reminding her, I need to hunt," she spoke out loud to herself before thinking about what was around. Then her mind clicked to what was the most popular around the area.

The boar ran through the forest looking for food, his brown fur held many clumps of dirt in it. His large tusks glistened in the setting sun. He looked to be about sixty-seven pounds. His pink snout dug into the ground, trying to dig up some food. Before he could even move, a sharp pain ran through his back, stabbing his heart. Then everything went black as an eternal sleep.

Kiki sighed as she removed her broad sword from the boar's back. Blood seeped from the wound like a water fall, further dirtying the fur that the boar wore. She sheathed her blade before gripping the boar by its haunches and dragging it across the floor. All her mind could focus on was eating.

When she got back to her cave she spotted her bag. She left the boar at the mouth and walked towards it, having the intent to skin her meal. A light smile graced her features as she gripped the handle of the small knife before setting off to work. Her mind started to wander as she set off to prepare her meal. She started to recollect the events that happened earlier in the day.

For starters she could not believe that the man that she had thought would father her children would feel that good. The way that his hand glided against her skin felt so good to her that she could barely even fathom it. Then his lips and tongue tasted like nirvana to her. It was just absolutely divine. No food could compare to him.

She shook her head at those thoughts. She could not have any of those thoughts at the moment right now. It was just not right for her to think like that and it went against the way that she was brought up. Besides, she had to focus on her food right now as she did not want to get cut by the sharp knife.

Her skilled hands cut into the fur and cut it off, making a pelt. With quickness, she was able to put the boar onto a makeshift pit. The fire was also easy to make and she was almost ready to eat. A small smile crept its way across her face as her eye took a dreamy state. In her mind she was fantasizing that Naruto was right beside her, holding her the way that was described in a lot of sappy romance novels.

Her head shook as the thought that she was having, trying to get rid of them. No matter how much she tried, she could not get the thought of him loving her and making her feel like she was just put on top of cloud nine out of her head. It was just like a plague that she could not get out of her system. No, it was an addiction, a bad habit, and one that she did not want to get rid of. Was this strange feeling something of a deep concern and caring, something that ran deep like love. Was it love?

She shook her head at that. There was no way that it could be love. She could not feel that feeling at all could she?

Naruto sighed as he entered Tazana's house. The events that had occurred today was something that he was not expecting. Sure, he had been jealous of everyone else finding love or at least a partner. The blonde felt like he was left out in the dark. Then the Cyclops came saying that she was searching for her mate.

Ate first Naruto believed that it was Inari as he had jumped to the conclusion that no one could ever love him but he was wrong. The woman started to kiss him with ferocity and passion that he had never experienced in his life. And her taste was something that further engraved the memory into his mind.

The smell of cooking food brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down hall to the kitchen. He looked into the room, looking around before spotting Tsunami at the stove and Inari as well as Tazuna sitting at the table. "Hey guys," Naruto said with his the same wave akin to his sensei Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto-kun," tsunami answered as she started to walk to the table with a large pot of food. Naruto smiled before sitting down at the table to eat with them, chatting with Inari and Tazuna about how Inari's training had been going along. Every so often though, the blonde's thoughts would drift off to the one eyed beauty that he had seen in the forest earlier that day.

There was just some sort of essence that drew him closer and made his heart pound nearly out of his chest. He desired to kiss her body, to hold her and make her his. It was just some burning desire that would not go away, raging like some sort of forest fire till it was completely out of control. Every second he was not with her some pain went through his body, telling him to go to her.

And the thing that struck him was that he was sure that it was love. There was no denying it. It was an even greater sensation than the one that he felt with Sakura. It was love at first sight and he had to do something before she walked out on him like all his other chances had.

Kiki sat on her sleeping bag, looking at the fire. She had just got back from a near by waterfall, using it as a shower. Sure, the water was cold but her body was used to the temp. She had to see the blonde one more time. He was the only one that was aloud to impregnate her and she will only have him. There was no doubt about it. She would be the one that would bare his heir, one way or another.

She looked at her travel pack before searching into it. A light smile came across her face as she grabbed a leather-bound book with karma sutra imprinted on the cover in gold leaf. Her slim hands opened the cover of the book before looking at the positions, wondering which one would please Naruto more. Her body started to heat up as she read on further and further.

Naruto slammed down on the bed. His body was still slightly wet from the shower that he took about a few minutes earlier. His eyelids kept on getting heavier and heavier. He was just tired. But he was also excited for tomorrow as well. He had made up his mind on what he was going to do with Kiki. All he hoped for was that she would go with it. That was the only flaw in the plan that he could see. With the thoughts of her in his embrace he went to bed.

It was about the same time that Kiki and Naruto had met the first time and Naruto was training Inari again. He was having Inari strike at him with the katas that the blonde had showed him. So far the teen was doing well but he was still weak on the stance, hence why Naruto was able to strike week points so easy.

Inari was about to strike again when Naruto felt the same sense that Kiki gave off the first time. The blonde's hands reached out and gripped the teen's wrist before twisting in a way that Naruto was back to back with Inari, holding the black haired youth's wrist tight against his back. Naruto let go before turning around with a smile.

"Alright Inari," the blonde spoke out. "I want you to go back to the house. That is enough for today so rest up alright?" Inari nodded before walking to the house. Naruto turned to a tree before motioning for Kiki to come forward. "Alright Kiki-chan, you can come out now."

Kiki walked out from behind the tree, her eye set in the same emotionless tone that she held herself in. "So, have you came to a conclusion Naruto-san?" she asked in her monotone voice.

Naruto strode closer to her as she did the same. He smiled at her warmly, looking her straight in the eye. "Let this answer the question," he spoke softly. His hands gripped her by the arms before bringing her into a passion filled kiss. His arms slowly wrapped her, embracing her into a hug. He pressed her tightly against his body, trying to get more of her as he kissed her deeper and deeper.

Kiki was surprised at what the shinobi was doing to her. He was being slow and passionate, something that was a major surprise to her. Remembering what happened yesterday, her arms slowly wrapped around his back as she felt his rough hands glide over her clothes and skin. Her claws scratched at his shirt, wanting it off as her violet eye closed in pleasure. This was something that was slowly surpassing divinity.

Naruto's thumbs hooked around the hem of her leather skirt. His tongue penetrated her surprisingly wanting lips. Her tongue did not even bother to put up an opposition. His tongue just easily slid into the moist caverns of her mouth. The taste of her went to his head, only egging him to go on.

Kiki moaned into his mouth as he claws started to actually tear into the shirt and make it so it was ruined. She wanted it off quickly as it was only in the way of what she wanted. She made sure that he claws would not break skin as she was not sure what he was into. She could feel his tongue start to egg hers forward, to explore his mouth like he did hers. And she complied with it, loving every minute of it.

Naruto smirked as the skirt fell to the floor. What surprised her was that she was not wearing panties. It was almost as if she was anticipating a moment like this. It was as if she was sure that he would go after her. He stopped the kiss, gaining what seemed like a small pout from the busty Cyclops. He leaned into her ear while leading his hands to her top. "So you anticipated a moment like this eh Kiki-chan?" he asked huskily.

Kiki could feel her nether regions start to heat up and moisten slightly at the tone of his voice. A soft moan escaped from her mouth as she could feel his hands roll over her breasts, messaging them lightly. "Yes, I did Naruto-kun," she spoke out almost inaudibly, not noticing that she was starting to talk with some emotion.

Naruto smirked at what the girl said. He was finally getting her to crack under the pleasure he was giving her. His hands slowly descended to the bottom of the top. Kiki looked at Naruto through half lidded eyes before closing them, raising her hands in the air, tearing the shirt off his body with them.

With ease, the purple skinned woman gripped him and pulled him into a tight hug, crashing her lips against his. His taste was addictive to her. It was like a bad habit that she did not want to give up but knew that she had to later on. She did not know what she was going to do with herself once she had to leave back to her homeland.

Naruto smirked slightly as he felt her press herself against him tightly. He knew that he had her cracked into emotion, something that he wanted to be in this session. His plan required a lot from her. He wanted her to be passionate with him. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling and to share it with her. This was divinity and she had every right to it as he did.

Kiki's hands went for his pants, leaving little scratch marks as she kissed him deeper and deeper. The tearing of fabric could be heard throughout the clearing. Even his boxers went along with his pants. Her violet eye traveled down to see his length pressing against her thighs. It was getting harder and harder to hold onto her emotions right now. It was almost as if he wanted her to lose control of herself, to be something that he family had taught her otherwise.

Naruto's rough hands slowly morphed around the one eyed woman's body with ease, rolling over every curve that Kiki had. The moans that she let out were like honey to his ears, making him want to here more of them. She was finally showing true emotion, something that he hoped stayed for a long time.

Kiki shivered as she felt his right hand descend the front of her body, rolling over her hips and playing with her navel for a second or two before continuing the descent. She slightly yelped as she felt his fingers lightly probe her hairless pussy. He was doing things that she did not expect but wanted secretly.

With each deeper thrust of the finger, her moans got louder and more thrilling to the blonde. It made him feel like he had power over her. He was a puppeteer and she was the puppet. He held her strings to make sure everything was pleasurable. He wanted her to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

A smirk went across his face as a thought came across his mind. His left hand glided over her skin, tracing it slightly and making her moan even more so then she already was. His finger was already deep inside her pumping in and out on a fast, steady rhythm. His free hand went for her left breast, lightly touching it at first, making Kiki shiver. Then his hands started to roughly mold it. His head went to the right breast before placing his tongue over the nipple. The long piece of muscle circled around the round, dark purple flesh but never really touched it. Salvia trailed around it, making a cold sensation around her body.

Kiki was on cloud nine. Her mother had never told her anything about this. It was usually said that it was skipped with them. The reason being that all men are nothing like the sappy romance stories that she is so accustomed to reading. And yet this man was giving her pleasure like one of those men. Then she felt the cold sensation of the wind blowing against the saliva surrounding her nipple. The feeling itself was enough to make her come. But that combined with the effect of his molding of her left breast, the fingering of her pussy, and the nibbling of her nipple made her thrash about as an orgasm over came her, wracking through her body like nothing before.

Naruto smiled a vulpine smile as he felt Kiki thrash about before falling forward against him. It really paid off to be trained by the most perverted Sannin ever to walk the earth for three years. With a sudden burst of perverted ideas, a small grin came about his face. His arms and hands acted quickly before holding her up bridal style.

Kiki squealed as she was hoisted into the air like a bride would be on her honeymoon. This was nothing like she expected but she found herself wanting more of the feeling that she was experiencing. The only thing that she found sad about the moment was that she was going to have to leave that feeling in the morning before he lover woke up.

Naruto smiled warmly as he gently set her against a tree near the outskirts of the clearing. He pressed his body against her, making sure that his cock teased her by rubbing against he thighs. Her felt her moan as he did so, only egging him on. His blonde head of hair moved towards her elf like ear before whispering. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," she replied before gripping his head and pulling him in a deep kiss. With him being dazed slightly, she lashed her tongue out, making sure that there was no opposition at all for her to face. She did not want to have anything blocking the taste of her lover. Her violet eye closed as pleasure completely consumed her, she was not at the peak of emotions and she knew that there would be know way back.

Naruto was caught off guard by her kissing but did not mind it. If fact, he wanted that to happen. It showed that she was now feeling the same way he was. Now, it was going to be easy to get her to cooperate. His eyes closed as he rolled his hand over her body, feeling every piece of flesh that she had as if it would be the last time he would ever touch such a beautiful creature.

The blonde broke the kiss after feeling her hands descend. He smirked at her. His rough tongue licked against the outer shell of her ear. His mouth moved into a silent whisper that only she could hear. "Patience is a virtue. I promise that you will get what you want soon enough."

Her heart started to pound faster at the anticipation that she held right now. The way he was descending down was something that she found a major turn-on, making her wetter and wetter with each passing moment. The licks of his rough, wet tongue made her shiver with excitement. Then a loud moan escaped her lips as she felt the wet muscle go against her outer lips. This was exactly like a romance novel. The only exception was that it was real life.

Naruto was enjoying himself as his tongue slithered its way around the opening of her wet snatch. He could taste her juices that flowed slightly from the opening just above his tongue. The taste just got him even more curious about what was inside her tight little box. With the curiosity of a fox, he delved his tongue in, attacking everything that he could. The taste of her twat was something that could only be explained as euphoria. She was a mix between fine wine and sugar.

"Oh Kami, eat me faster!" Kiki cried out as she held his head, forcing him to only do one thing, eat her out. It was what he planned to do but he also planned to get some room to breathe if what he had read was true. He did not want to die by suffocation by a girl holding him while in the act. That was something that he did want to be mentioned at his funeral.

Kiki moaned as his tongue hit every nerve that could be hit. Every time he would hit a bundle of them then she would bounce her hips lightly, making him eat her out even more, giving her more pleasure. Then it happened. He had hit a bundle of nerves that would set off an orgasm that was stronger then her first. Her hands clamped down on his head, keeping him fixed on the task at hand, licking her clean and making sure not to drown. He wanted her passionate but what she was doing to him was murder.

Kiki gasped for air as she let up on him and fell limp against the tree. All he was doing to her was foreplay and yet she was almost already bushed. She did not know if she could survive another orgasm like the last one. It was just a little too much and yet she found herself enjoying ever minute of it she can. This was the only time that she would be able to see him like this, to feel like this and to have a moment like this, she would have to leave him the sword in the morning before he awoke and hoped that he would not stop her from leaving.

Naruto trailed his kisses upward, trying to get her riled up again. He could feel her getting exhausted and wanted to end it now. "Now, it is a time for you not to be patient," he whispered in her ear while rubbing nine inches against her entrance. He felt her warm hands caress his dick, pumping it slightly before aligning it with her slit.

She looked at him as he looked down at her with worry. Both knew that it was going to hurt. But both knew that it would be really pleasurable in the long run and that it would only happen once. She nodded at him before wincing, noting that he was quick. Her eye watered as she felt him tear through her hymen like it was nothing. The purple skinned woman was also grateful that he did not move after completed the task, kissing her cheeks and nibbling on her ears to make her feel better.

It was almost a minute later when Kiki decided that she had enough of him standing there with out moving. With the simple buck of the hips, she tried to get him started on the ride of a lifetime.

Naruto grunted lightly as he started to move his hips in a motion that would pull him in and out of her. He could feel her walls close in on him, trying to keep him in her hole. He was enjoying the feeling of being in her velvet walls as the massaged his dick, egging him to keep in her for a long time.

Kiki rose slightly after each thrust, wanting to get the most out of it as she can. It was not long after as the soft motion that he was going at did little to sate her lust and need. Her hands caressed his back, pulling him into her deeper. Her head moved to his ear, brushing her lips against his ear/ "Faster, fuck me faster and harder."

The blonde grinned at her. "As you wish love," he returned before picking up the pace quickly, slapping his skin against hers. He could hear her yell in pleasure mixed with pain. To him, it was something that he did not want to get rid of. He liked to hear her yell like she was. He wanted to hear more of it so he started to go faster.

Kiki was on cloud nine as she was being fucked relentlessly. Her eyes widened as she felt her blonde lover descend downwards again.

Naruto smirked as he started to suck on her nipples one by one. The right one was the first one as the other got the treatment of the hand. He bit into it lightly and sucked hard, earning heavy moans from the woman. When he switched however, he switched at both of their peaks. When he started to suck on her nipple, she forced his head down before screaming to the heavens as she came. Her orgasm only intensified as she felt his seed fill her to the brim.

Naruto panted lightly as he pulled out of her. A stream of fluids flowed out of her dazed body. His arm wrapped around her protectively, acting as if she was only his. Her head was under his chin. Her body slowly got on top of his, curling up into a ball before going to sleep, snoring softly as she cuddled into him.

Naruto smiled lightly as he felt her warm body cuddle in closer to him. His arms were ringed around her in a possessive manner, making sure that everyone knew that she was his and his alone. This was the way that he wanted it to be. This was the way that it was meant to be in his eyes. There was no deity on Kami's green earth that could take her away, not even Kami herself.

Feeling sleep come and way down his eyelids, the flaps of skin anchored down and force him into sleep land.

Kiki looked up to him before frowning slightly. The man that she had allowed to mate with her was just to damn addicting to her. And she knew that it would hurt to leave him here. She did not want to but it was the way that it had to be. He could never love her the way that she had started to.

As she was about to get out his ringed arms, she felt them pull her tightly against his body, making her blush slightly. She looked up at his face to see it contorted in pain, as if he was being beat by heavy blunt objects. She could hear his muttering of words that came out to be pained muffles. "Don't die on me Michi," he muttered out into a cry. "Please don't leave me. You are all that I got."

Her large eye started to water slightly before she shook him awake, scaring him slightly. His cerulean eyes looked up at her before hanging his head. "I was muttering in my sleep wasn't I?" he asked in shame.

She nodded before cupping his chin and having her look up at him. "Tell me what it is about please?" she asked. "I might be able to help you."

Naruto sighed. If he wanted his plan to work, he did not any secrets to be kept from one another. "Alright but for me to tell you about how I lived and how I grew up." And from that point the blonde explained what had happened to him through out his life. He had explained the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and his father sealing up the fox into him. He told about the man he thought of as a grandfather telling the council about what had happened and their reaction to everything. The council had banned everything from him till he was of the right age. By the time he reached the right age of fifteen he was supposed to be dead. He told about the village knowing who he was by info leak and how they all tried to get him killed.

To say that Kiki was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She was beyond that. There was no way that a boy like him should have survived the way that he had. And yet he had done it and he came out sane. She was sure that if it were someone else the person would have gone insane or would have committed suicide.

She looked down at his face, feeling him clinging tightly to her. She smiled lightly before cuddling into his body, planning on using him as a bed. Her head was tucked under his chin as her mouth moved into an inaudible whisper. "I promise you no sword nor weapon but my body and comfort. Together we shall go through life. Together we shall never be alone. Together we shall rid ourselves of the empty feeling and the dread that we once held in our hearts. I shall be yours and yours alone. That is, if you would accept this lowly body as your own."

Her eyelid feel against her eye as sleep started to claim her naked tired body. She cuddled into him even more as a breeze blew against her body. She liked this feeling and the only things that could make it better were to warm them up and a blanket for them to cuddle under. Visions of what life would be like in the near future crossed her mind. She could see little girls running around a house in the forest. And she had her head in her hubby's lap as his rough hands ran through her purple silky hair. That was something that she was really looking forward for.

Inari grumbled as he walked down the beaten path to the clearing that Naruto was last seen at. It was eight in the morning and the sun was rising in the east filtering through the trees and Naruto had yet to return last night. Tsunami feared the worst as she was sure that blonde had ran into trouble as he had many enemies.

Inari thought different. The blonde had taken out a man that was supposedly a god compare to normal means. There was no way that Naruto could have ran into trouble without causing a big scene hat everyone could have heard. He had told his mother that he would appear on his own time and that he would be safe.

When he arrived at the clearing that the blonde was last at, he was attacked by a smell that should only linger in a randy bedroom. He looked over to what seemed like a random tree before his eyes widened. Right under the tree was Naruto leaning against it with some purple skinned, one eyed chick pressed up against him, cuddling into the body even harder as a breeze slid against he skin. The thing was that they were both naked and the chick had some fluids flowing out of her nether regions. With a loud shriek of terror, the young teen fainted.

Naruto stirred at the scream, moving his body slightly to get up. He was about to get up to investigate what he had heard till he felt some weight on his body. He looked down to see Kiki trying to dig into his chest for warmth. Flashes of what had conspired last night rushed through his head like a reoccurring dream. The passion, the ecstasy, the thrill of being with one another just attacked him.

A smile graced his features, liking that night already. His hands shook Kiki, stirring her from her deep slumber. Her large violet eye looked upwards at Naruto before a lightly smile graced her features. She was looking him in the eyes and could already see the loneliness disappearing from them, starting to only show happiness.

"So you decided to stay eh Kiki-chan?" he asked in a child like voice.

Kiki smiled as she answered it with a chaste kiss. Sure, it was short but it showed the emotions that both parties had for one another. When Kiki broke the kiss, she looked at him with a kind smile before cuddling back into her spot and trying to doze off once again.

Naruto shook his head before shaking her once again, gaining a groan of displeasure in the process. "Come on Kiki-chan, I think we should get dressed as we got some unexpected company," the blonde said, forgetting that his clothes were less then wearable right now.

Kiki's eye shot open before getting off of him and grabbing her leather clothe. With some unknown quickness she was able to slip them on. Her hands gripped his clothes and was about to throw them at the blonde before looking at them. They were in shreds and could never be worn again. The purple haired Cyclops felt Naruto hug her from behind, his hands encircle her small waist, and his head resting on her shoulders. She looked at him with a worried look as he looked at his ripped clothes.

"Oh, hehehehehe, guess we are going to have to use the spare scroll eh?" he asked her as he let go and went to his belt, the only thing that was not destroyed. His hands opened up a slot from the belt, pulling out a small scroll and unfurling it. His thumb ran over the seals of the scroll, popping out clothes in a plume of smoke. The clothes were identical to the one that he had earlier except for the shirt, which was not a sleeveless turtleneck but a black wife-beater instead.

Once clothed Naruto offered his hand to Kiki. She smiled as she engulfed is arm into a tight hug, acting as if he would leave her. Naruto shook his head lightly as her head rested in the crook of his neck. The blonde looked at Inari before picking him up and walking him over to the house.

Tsunami was beyond worried. For the few days that Naruto was there, he had always showed up around the same time. But last night he had stayed out till morning. She had hoped that nothing had happened to him. she was beginning to realize a crush that she held for him and wanted for it to go even further then what she had it at the moment. So, she had sent Inari to go an fetch the blonde. She just prayed that both were alright and that everything will come out good in the end.

Then she heard the door open. Her head snapped towards the front entrance before gasping at the sight. Ti was not the fact that Inari was unconscious though she would have rather it was. It was the fact that Naruto had a woman on his arm. Sure, the woman was not human but it did not help the fact that the woman was gorgeous. She could not help but feel a ping of jealousy in her heart that she had missed her chance.

The blonde ninja set Inari down on the couch before looking at Tsunami. His hand scratched the back of hi head as he pointed at Kiki. "Oh, hey Tsunami-san," he greeted nervously. "This is Kiki-hime, my fiancé. Kiki-hime, this is Tsunami-san, the woman from my first real mission."

Kiki looked at the woman with a curious gaze before cocking her head to the side and jutting her hand forward. "Pleasure to meet you," the purple skinned woman said. Tsunami looked at the other woman oddly before shaking the extended hand and shaking it. There was something odd about the way the girl acted. It was as if she was reserved or something of the sort.

It was a day later and the two lovebirds were at the borer of Konoha and Nami. Kiki had her back pressed against her lover's chest as they sat at the top of a hill, looking at the meatier shower. Her eye traveled up to her blonde lovers own blue orbs before she smiled and pecked the blonde on the lips. "I wish to raise our children to be the strongest in the world," she muttered to the air as she watched the falling stars.

Naruto smiled warmly as he pulled her tightly against him, liking the extra warmth that he got from hugging the woman. "You want to know what I wish for?" he asked, brushing his lips against her ears and liking the outer shell of the extremity. "I wish that moments like these could be spotted all over our lives together."

Kiki blushed brightly as she heard his words and felt herself getting wetter. She shook her head. He was being sappy on her and she was starting to feel the effects of it. He really did act like the protagonist male from one of her sappy romance novels and she would rather not have it any other way.

It was a day later when the two arrived at the gates of Konoha. Naruto had insisted that she would be riding on his back, as they were not going to get in the conventional methods. He had said if they were to just walk about then their plans would be halted. That and he wanted to show his precious jewel at the right time. She heard him chuckle as she pulled herself tightly against him. There was something about the chuckle that made her nervous.

"Ready Hime?" the blonde asked. He felt a nervous, curt nod before making him grin a vulpine grin. His eyes narrowed slightly before he started to run towards the wall. He could feel Kiki's body tensing as they neared the wall. The wind around his body felt unbelievably good around him. It was like an untold freedom that could not be talked about, only felt through experience.

His feet made touch down on the wall. Blue chakra spun wildly around him as he ran up, almost clinging to the wall with small hooks at the souls of his feet. His left arm started to hoist more weight as his right one went for the kunai pouch associated with his right. He smirked as he pulled out a three-pronged kunai. From his current position, he should be about a few meters from the Hokage tower. And with his keen sight he would be able to tell which was the Hokage's office and what was not.

His eyes landed on the open window of the Hokage tower, noting the large oak desk and the sleeping blonde woman with a sake bottle in her hands. With the flick of the wrist, the blonde sent the kunai through the window and onto the floor next to the desk. His free hand then formed a single-handed seal in front of his face. "Hiraishin-no-jutsu." In a flash of blinding black light, the blonde disappeared,

Tsunade was sleeping on her desk. She had surprisingly finished her paperwork early in the day, allowing her to drink and sleep till about five, which was the time right now. She had been dreaming about her adopted son as he had been gone for about a few days. For a shinobi, it was a long time to be gone even if he was about Kage level. There were still enemies that could take you out with many other members. That was what she was worried about.

The poor woman almost had a heart attack as she heard a thud in the floor. Her brown eyes traveled to the spot that she heard the noise come from before a flash of black light made her close her eyes. When the light faded, she could see Naruto setting a purple, one-eye woman down on the ground. With a quickness known only to ninjas, Naruto was taken into a breath-taking hug, nearly breaking all of his bones in the process. "You're alive!!!" the blonde woman shouted.

"Can't breathe," the younger blonde wheezed out, trying to keep alive from the torturous hug. Tsunade looked downwards to see Naruto with a dark blue face. Her eyes widened as she gasped, letting go of her adopted son. The young man was on his hands and knees, trying to regain the breath that he had lost from the death grip that Tsunade held.

His dark blue eyes landed on his mother-like figure before starting to yell. "What the hell woman! Are you trying to get me killed by your hugs?! Do you want me to keep out of battle that much?!" Before he could go any further, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. His head turned slightly, meeting the violet eye of Kiki who just shook her head.

Kiki watched Naruto seemed to settle down. She broth a heavy sigh before looking at the busty blonde know as the Kage. "So you are my fiancé's mother?" she asked in a calm tone.

Tsunade looked at Kiki dumbfounded. Did she just say fiancé?! How long was Naruto gone? It could not have been more than a few days and yet the blonde had found himself someone to marry already. Was this some kind of harsh joke to her or what? "What?!!!" the blonde woman yelled as if she was trying to wake-up the dead. Naruto looked at the woman with a large sweat drop on the back of his head. This was going to take some time to explain to the woman.

Tsunade calmed down slightly as she heard the two explain what had happened. From what she had heard it was love at first sight for the two. Both deserved each other and needed the love. But when she heard that they basically fucked like rabbits on the first date and Kiki was most likely pregnant, it struck a cord. "Alright you two, lets go," she ordered, showing them out the door as she grabbed her Hokage garbs and hat. "Time for you two to get hitched."

Kiki looked at Naruto as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, signaling her that her guess was as good as anybody else's.

It was about thirty minutes later that the two were at a chapel. Naruto stood at the pedestal next to the priest. He wore a standard black and white tux, as was custom to these kinds of events. Tsunade had hurried the two into a garden like chapel that he and Tsunade had made a few years back to hold such events. In front of him was a small crowd but large enough to make him blush. He could see the lopsided hair of his former sensei Kakashi. He could see the Konoha corps in attendance, crying slightly as they looked at him. He could see what remained of the Rookie twelve. Team Gai and Sai were also in attendance along with Yomato and the Suna Siblings, which came to a real surprise to the blonde. All that was missing was his soon to be wife Kiki and the woman that would be walking him down the aisle, Tsunade.

Then the music on the organ that was near by started to play its deep harmonic tunes, getting every one to stand up and look at the large archway. With graceful steps, he could see Tsunade and Kiki walk out arm in arm. Tsunade was in her Hokage garbs as dictated by social gatherings such as this. Kiki however was in a flowing forest green dress, stopping just above her ankles. To Naruto, it was a beautiful sight.

The two women walked up to the pedestal before Tsunade departed, leaving Kiki and Naruto to stand-alone. Naruto smiled at Kiki before holding her hand, bringing her up the platform. The priest cleared his throat as he looked at the two. The two smiled at the priest, allowing him to know that they could continue.

And with the lecture came with the 'I do's of the marriage. The two did not stay for the wedding party however. Kiki had insisted that they leave before anything got to out of hand. Naruto thought that it was just because she is not used to situations like that but he could be mistaken.

The two lovebirds were at the blonde's apartment, kissing at the door each other deeply. Kiki's clawed fingers went at Naruto, blazer, finding their way inside without damaging the suit. The blonde's hands roamed her body, rubbing and pinching all that he can just to hear her moan into his mouth. His hands ran down her back before hoisting her in the air and gripping her by the bottom. His hands shot for the doorknob before turning it and getting inside, closing it by a kick once inside.

Kiki smirked as she felt him lead her to the bedroom. Her legs tightened around his waist as she slid off the blazer and the bowtie before trying to unbutton the white undershirt. She could feel his rough hands roll up her dress; coping feels at the supple flesh that was beneath it. A heavy moan escaped her mouth as she felt his hands starting to pinch in certain sensitive spots.

Naruto gently set her down on the bed before running his hands along her back. His fingers fumbled with the zipper, trying to pull it down without looking at it. Finally, with what seemed like decades, the blonde pulled it down enough so he could slip it over her. His hands traveled down her sides, stopping at her hips to lightly pinch the before gripping her dress and pulling it above her. He smirked as he looked at her form. The girl did not seem to like any form of undergarments at all.

Kiki resumed her assault on his lips, as she finally got the buttons on the undershirt undone. Her hands went inside the shirt, telling him to drop his arms. His slender arms dropped down, allowing the large piece of white fabric to hit the floor near the foot of the bed. His rough hands traveled up and down her thighs as he broke the kiss. His lips left a little trail as he kissed his way down her body.

Kiki moaned at the sensations that she was feeling from the blonde. He was treating her like she was a princess. Every movement that he did on her was almost child like in her mind. The anticipation was the same as her first time, making her feel all the much better. Her clawed fingers traced his muscles, trying to entice the same pleasure into him as he was getting into her. His rough hands felt so good as the glided across her smooth, supple thighs.

Naruto smirked lightly as he spread her legs apart, revealing her wet vagina to him. His tongue encircled his lips as he thought about her taste. His tongue darted quickly out of his mouth and around her folds, licking up the juices that were around her opening. To him it was like eating apples and caramel, something that became his new favorite dessert. He felt power as he heard her moan his name, telling him to just eat her out and get on with the show. A smirk developed across his faces as his hands clasped together behind his back.

Kiki moaned heavily as she felt Naruto delve his tongue deeper into her folds. She did not know what it was but the feelings that she was getting was making her go mad. It was like some kind of drug that attacked the mind. And worst of all, she was enjoying herself and did not want to give up this drug. It made her feel like a princess. And it made her feel wanted more then anything else.

Her eye traveled downwards as she felt Naruto stop his tongue thrusts into her folds only for it to go wide as she saw a large feather in his hands. She started to heavily breathe as she watched it go near her clit.

Naruto smirked as he started to tickle her. He could feel her convulse and beg for more. It was a drug to him to hear her moans and to feel her hands run through his hair, fisting them in a fashion that made it almost painful. His tongue descended again, wanting another taste of his new favorite dessert. The long wet muscle wriggled its way around, touching all that spots that were in reach. And with each spot he would touch, Kiki would seem to emit a new sound of pleasure.

It was not long before Naruto was hitting and tickling all the hot spots of her vagina. The purple woman was moaning at every touch that he was giving her, making her feel closer and closer to the edge. She could feel the damn holding back her orgasm start to crumble as Naruto kept up his assault on her nether regions. With one final, loud, drawn out moan, she gripped Naruto's head and slammed it into her in ecstasy.

The blonde was nearly suffocated as he was pulled closer to the Cyclops. All he could do at the moment was to drink all her fluids and hope that he did not drown. That was his only hope in survival. Once he felt her orgasm ease up, he started to trail up his kisses, gaining more and more soft moans from her.

Kiki's hands scraped along his body, drawing blood lightly as she did so. She could feel the old fire start to burn inside her as her as he neared her mouth. Her hands gripped his head and started to move it to her face, locking their lips in kiss after passionate kiss. She could feel him feel his way with his large meat.

Naruto groaned as he felt her slender hands start to wrap themselves around his penis. They felt so soft, so good around him as they pumped lightly and helped guide the large thing into her. Once he felt her release, he slowly went down, making it last as long as possible.

Kiki moaned out Naruto's name as she felt him sink into her at torturous pace. It was antagonizing at how slow the blonde was moving inside her. She let out a gasp as she felt him hilted himself into her before moving back out at a faster pace. The pace was only slightly faster though as it was still at an agonizingly slow. "Faster," she broth out through a drawn out moan as he pulled out of her for the second time.

He smirked as he moved his head near her pointed ear. "Are certain my love?" he asked, licking the shell of her ear. What he got was a nod in response from the woman under him. A smirk crossed his lips as he slammed himself into her, making her gasp and moan.

His hips started to piston out of her like crazy. Her hands were now clawing his back as she tried to relieve some of the tension that she was building up. Her legs were wrapped around his hips trying to keep him inside of her if ever chose to deny her what she wanted. Her lips were sloppily locked with his as she tried to show how much passion she held for him.

Kiki moaned as she felt him hammer into her like the world was about to end. She could feel herself coming to an end and she knew that she was about to as well. But hot damn this was a better experience. She had no worries about finding a strong person to father her children as she had found a person more capable and she knew that there was going to be more than one. She planned on that and she knew that he would be an excellent daddy for them as well.

Finally, almost as if a key was put into a lock, she released, hard. Her eye closed as she forced Naruto's head into her sizeable bust. Her legs clamped down around his hips as she felt him release into her, making her all the more content. She liked the feeling of his cum entering her. It made her feel alive and certain that he loved her.

Naruto groaned heavily as he felt himself emptying into her large bunches. The feeling that he was having at that moment was like nothing else that he had ever experienced. And the fact that he was being held like a teddy bear made him even more content with the situation. The fact that he could actually entice her to scream like she was made him feel some power.

She moaned as he pulled himself out and laid on his back. She rolled her body till half of her body was draped over him. A large shit-eating grin painted its way slowly across her face as she drew circles on his chest. Her eye then went to his pelvic region. It went wide and then into a dreamy far away look as she looked at the sight. He was still hard as his penis poked into the air holding an imaginary flag. Her hands gripped the large tool as she positioned herself on top of him. "Alright, lets do this but this time I am on top." With that being said, she started to rock her hips.

Naruto, Kiki, and Tsunade stood at the mountains that defined the border between Tsuchi no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. The mountains were on their side but the valley that fell after it was on Tsuchi no Kuni's side. In Kiki's arms was a sleeping one-year-old child with tan skin, blonde hair and a single large eye and a large horn on the forehead. Two little three-year-old girls stood at Naruto's sides, each holding his hands. Both of the girls resembled Kiki immensely, right down to the skin. The only different was that their eye was blue instead of violet.

Naruto looked at the front of the mountains with a quizzical eye. "So this is where you come from eh Hun?" he asked.

Kiki nodded in conformation before starting to walk over to the mountains. "Yes koi," she stated before turning around. "Well, come on, we got to get to the house and to meet the family."

Naruto shook his head as he walked the little girls besides towards their grandparents. Tsunade sighed as she started muttering things such as she was old and stuff of the sort.

Kiki had led the two into the cave that was associated with the mountain. At the mouth of the cave was he sister and younger children as well as her mother. It was custom to have the whole of the family and friends watch out for a loan Cyclops's return and this was Kiki's. They started to cheer as they watched Kiki come up with a bundle in her arms only to be alarmed when they say four other figures come up. It was Kiki's mother that started to speak for them.

"Hum, Kiki-chan, who are they?" she asked while pointing.

Kiki chuckled as she started her introducing. "Well, the blonde bundle of joy in my arms would be little Minato, the girl on the right of the blonde man would be Rin, the one on the left would be Kushina and the two blonde's would be my husband Naru-koi and his mother Tsunade-kaa-san."

The crowd started to chatter as they heard the mention of husband and mother in-law. That was something that was unheard of as men usually never kept around long. And yet this Naruto did. It was Kiki's sister that broke the silence. "Why do you get the good one?! You better be willing to share as I want a piece of him to!"

Kiki's mother was another story as she was instantly inspecting the children before playing with them. Naruto sighed as he watched the antics. This was something that he really did not expect. And he was supposed to live there as well. Well, that would be after he got them to be the only outside of Konoha, Konoha clan.

A/N Here is the second installment of Fabled Love. Love it, hate it or just want to change it. Anyone who wants to use these has to ask Killjoy 3000 AND Me for permission to use this. Any who, next is a surprise and now, I will leave you with help to get a grasp of what they look like. http:// josephx. webs. com/ apps/ photos/ album? albumid=5603175


	3. AN

A/n

Alright, this an Authors note that you guys might lile. I have been spending time on my own alot recently, due to some recent events. I got sent to the hospital on multiple occasions, real bad stuff has been going on and I have been sinking deeper and deeper and yeah. Now I am on heavy medications to try and cope but get this. I am tired of being gone, of getting reviews to tell me to update. What I am going to do is a massive update of all my stories but first I am going to take them all down, and rewrite the ones I need to. I have a list right now of the stories I am going to tackle first and rewrite first.

Fabled Love

Lazy Maelstrom

Mar's Spiral

Kitsune at Yokai

Keeper of the Crimson Path

The Demon Hunter and the Shinigami

The others will be archived till later but not on this site. I will get back to them when I get a chance.

And to those who are mad at me, go ahead and yell, go ahead and be mad, I deserve it but it is not going to stop me from writing, cause that's all that I have going and I love it. If you want to know, I have gotten a new email and if you ask me in PM I will send it you, but right now, I need to rewrite all my stuff one at a time, I am not going to post anything new at the moment,. just rewrite what I got till everything is done. And if I have not said this before, everything will be deleated and reposted, no matter what the reviews are.


End file.
